1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device connected to a host device in order to transfer information to the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present general inventive concept relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device connected to a host device in order to transfer information to the host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are connected to host devices to send information stored therein to host devices, or to receive information stored in host devices. To send or receive information, electronic devices are connected to host devices via universal serial buses (USB), and widely used as portable storage media of host devices.
Electronic devices capable of sending or receiving information to or from host devices are typically operated according to the bulk-only-transport specification. In this situation, it is impossible for users to enter operation commands using electronic devices connected to host devices. In other words, users may enter operation commands using host devices only.
In the case when a predetermined application needs to be installed in order to use an electronic device connected to a host device, the installed application needs to be launched to perform required user's operations. However, when the application is too complex to use, users need to recognize the complex usage of the application in order to easily perform user's operations, which causes inconvenience to users.